Elaboration
by searching.for.an.absolute
Summary: An elaboration on the lives of a few of my favourite couples. Ten sweet, romantic facts each about Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Draco/Astoria! It's sweet, short and fluffy with a bit of Rose/Scorpius thrown in for good measure. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ten facts about each of my favourite couples from Harry's time. (H/G, R/Hr, Draco/Astoria). Other chapters coming soon! (REVIEW! If you like it, I'll write more.) Short, fluffy and sweet! (I know I'm supposed to be working on my longer stories, but this just wouldn't leave my head!) **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affliated material don't belong to me. **

_Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley_

1. Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley after three years of careful courtship on Harry's part. (Ginny would never tell him that she'd have married him even if he'd never bought her a single flower or a ring or told her scary, scary brothers that he'd throw his life out the window for hers.) Ginny loves how she was the only girl that Harry ever loved after the war, loves how he never saw the sea of women swamping him after the war because he was telling her how beautiful she was. She loves that he only has eyes for her now, as selfish as that is.

2. At their wedding, George recited Ginny's supposedly beautiful "Eyes as Green as a Toad" poem from her First Year, much to Ginny's embarrassment and Harry's general amusement. Ginny proceeded to _accidentall_y cast a particularly nasty hex that Hermione had taught her at him.

3. Mr and Mrs Potter live happily in their gorgeous home in Gordric's Hollow, which has suffered many great mishaps of accidental magic. (James was particularly intent on stealing the Marauder's Map one summer, and what better way to drive his father crazy than to "unintentionally" blow up every piece of furniture in the house?) Each week, Harry requests to have the massive statue of himself taken down from the Town Square at the Ministry, and each week, he is cruelly denied.

4. The Weasley family forced Harry to choose names for their children following the Great Pigwidgeon Naming Disaster that Ginny was the central part of. (Mrs. Weasley cited not wanting to have grandchildren named Nardwuar as her reason for this.) Harry was also forced to take cooking lessons with Ron from Mrs. Weasley after realizing that neither Ginny nor Hermione can bake without burning down an entire neighbourhood.

5. Ginny once threatened to kick Harry out of the house when she discovered that he had been trying to teach one-year-old James how to catch a Snitch thirty feet up in the air. (Later, she would hastily hide the evidence of her own attempt to teach Lily how to shoot a Quaffle at age two.)

6. James Sirius is just as talented at school and at Quidditch and at wooing girls as his namesakes; perhaps more so, judging by the numerous offers from Quidditch teams he receives and his constant interchanging of girls. Upon finally stealing the Marauder's Map from his father, he became a dangerous hazard to the general well-being of the population of Hogwarts. (A hazard that Headmistress McGonagall often refuses to acknowledge when she is at the Potters' for Christmas dinner.)

7. Albus Severus cringes at the mention of his full name and insists that he will change it the moment it is legal for him to so to John Doe, but he wouldn't really. (He knows what his name means to his father, his idol.) When he was sorted into Slytherin, he remembered what his father said about not thinking any less of him, shrugged and told the Hat to go eat itself. A month later at Quidditch practice, he'd slap his new best friend Scorpius on the back and whoop when they made the team. (In four years' time, they'd be made co-captains.) Al thinks he can be the first Potter to escape the Potter Men and Redheads Theory, but that's only because he hasn't taken a real look at his cousin Rose's best friend Aurora Wellington yet.

8. Lily Luna is the baby girl of the entire family. From the day she was born, she'd been doted on by just about everybody. She's just as brilliant at Quidditch as her mother and can (arguably) perform the Bat Boogey Hex even better. She has every male she's ever met wrapped around her finger; her father, uncles, brothers, cousins and the male half of Hogwarts included. Lily is beautiful and popular, but _kind _is not necessarily one of her qualities.

9. The old photo album that Hagrid gave Harry rests on the Potter family mantel, and new pictures are added every once in a while: the picture of Ginny and Harry at their wedding, where they'd looked so much like Lily and James that Slughorn jumped about a foot into the air when she saw it, the picture of James Sirius at his first birthday, a picture of Al looking thoroughly grumpy as his sister tortured him with makeup, documents of the life that Harry knows that the loved ones they lost would want them to have.

10. Sometimes, on lazy, perfect evenings at the Potters' summer cottage, Harry reflects on his life and decides he wouldn't have had it any other way. Usually, about three seconds later, when James and Al are at each other's throats again and there is a boy on the wizard-proofed "fellytone", as Ginny still calls it, for Lily, he changes his mind and idly wonders if maybe he should have decided to use the Elder Wand after all (for such things like disciplining his insanely loud children, of course).

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ron & Hermione. Enjoy! (Draco & Astoria are up next.) I put Al in Slytherin to really prove that after the Second War, the hostility between Houses diminished to the point where Harry Potter's son was okay with being in Slytherin. (Well, maybe not at first, but still. xD) Please review!!! **_Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger. _

* * *

1. Ron married Hermione. (Sweet, isn't it?) It took Ron exactly fifty-two days, three hours, forty-two minutes and four stolen sips of Felix Felicis (Harry pretended not to notice) to work up the courage to do so; it took Hermione exactly two nanoseconds to decide what her answer was. At their wedding, Harry told the crowd about Hermione's using canaries as a weapon in Sixth Year; Ron turned the most peculiar shade of green at the memory.

2. They still bicker like crazy. But now they know they can't live without one another, and they find the silence in their house (which is a fifteen-second walking distance from the Potters') unbearable when they aren't bickering. What bothers Ron most is that she's always _right, _no matter what she says; she has way too much power over him, Ron once told Harry—Harry sniggered and told him to get used to it.

3. Ron is still utterly confused, like the rest of the Weasleys, by Muggle appliances. He once charmed the microwave to the size of fingernail, protesting "it's a _micro_wave! I thought it should be _micro!" _Hermione rolled her eyes flippantly and told her children she hoped they would be smarter than their idiot father. She hid her smile behind the "tubbyvision".

4. Hermione's parents insisted they name their daughter Rose; Ron knows better than to argue with his father-in-law. (Last time he did, Richard Granger started talking about something menacing and pointy called a _gun _and Ron's head.) Rose is everything everyone expected of Ron and Hermione's daughter; she has wavy, bright fire-engine red hair, warm brown eyes, and to Ron's distinct disappointment, no Quidditch skills to speak of. Rose is, like her mother before her, a dedicated school fanatic, neurotically brilliant, and shy when she's not in the classroom. Sometimes Rose wonders what Ron would do if she informed her father that she was hopelessly in love with Scorpius Malfoy, Al's best friend, then decides it's to everyone's benefit if her father didn't die of a shock-and-fury-induced heart attack following an extremely violent attack on Scorpius Malfoy.

5. Hermione's never told Ron, but Hugo was a little bit of an accident. (Damn those dumb contraceptive spells, they never work when Hermione's a little tipsy and _really _wants to get Ron's shirt off.) But she's never regretted it a moment, and she wants to get working on a third child. Hugo, to everybody's surprise, has wavy, dark brown hair and deep sapphire-blue eyes. Hugo is eloquent with words, charming and witty, an absolute social whiz. Unlike his sister, he escaped Ron's awkward genes but managed to snatch Ron's Keeper skills. Too bad he got none of his mother's zeal for school.

6. Hermione and Ginny have permanently befriended Draco Malfoy's wife, Astoria, who is just about the sweetest person on the planet. There is absolutely nothing Ron can do about this, as Hermione has informed him on numerous occasions. Even Ron can't say that Astoria isn't sweet and kind, though, so often he takes his frustration out on poor Malfoy. (Malfoy has suffered countless injustices at Ron's hand, and for the first few times, Hermione figured Malfoy deserved it. After the sixty-second time Ron and Harry jinxed Malfoy in public, Hermione and Ginny took to jinxing their husbands into sleeping on the couch for a week or so at a time.)

7. Ron has no knack for Defence Against the Dark Arts, as he learned at his brief stint as an Auror. But it turns out he's inexplicably brilliant at inventing new products for the joke shop, so brilliant that George begged to hire him. Ron owns half the shop now. Hermione rolled her eyes and told him she always knew that he'd never grow up and would always remain wondering how to come up with ways to skip class, but secretly she documents every (amazing) product he comes up with and feels so proud of him.

8. Ron's most prized possession, his Chocolate Frog card, rests in their master bedroom beside hers. (He decided those cards were more important than their wedding portrait.) He's so silly, and sometimes he's plain stupid or rude, but he makes Hermione feel more at home than anyone else can. She'd still marry him a thousand times over, even after the worst of their bickering, and even if Mrs. Weasley still frightens her on a daily basis (Hermione takes comfort in the fact that Molly still scares Ginny, her own daughter, on a daily basis).

9. Hermione knows precisely how Rose feels about little Scorpius Malfoy. (It is quite impossible to miss her daughter's longing stares at the Malfoy heir every summer.) Ginny once told Hermione she should prepare Ron for the inevitable relationship—Hermione laughed and nodded, knowing it was true. She thinks it's quite adorable; Draco has changed so very drastically since he married Astoria, and Scorpius is very much like Astoria. She only wishes that her daughter wasn't so obvious in her love, and wishes that Scorpius would open his eyes. She'd never admit it, but sometimes she wants to get rid of Lily, the girl that's got Scorpius cross-eyed, for a while so that Scorpius would wake up and see how perfect her daughter is for him.

10. Secretly, Hermione loves how protective Ron is of her and of their children. She would _never _let him know she finds his overbearing ways kind of sweet, but she does anyways. She loves how she can make him jealous with just a touch or a beaming smile towards someone else; she loves to know that she's the only one with that kind of power. After their turbulent youth, she likes to savour the subtle sweetness that scents the air in their home, the product of years of love and laughter and the many mishaps that the home has endured. She likes the feeling of feeling at peace, in love, and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Draco & Astoria! This one is my favourite. :) Enjoy! Please review--should I write anymore? **__Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass _

* * *

1. Much to everyone's surprise, Draco really did marry the sweet Herbology expert from _Hufflepuff. _And to further shock society, he relentlessly chased her for two years before she gave in to a _date_. Astoria was dating Neville Longbottom at the time, and Draco was often forced to resort the kind of technique that James Potter Sr. frequently employed during his chase of Lily Evans. (James would have been proud, even if Draco was a Slytherin.)

2. Draco still doesn't understand what exactly it was about Astoria that drew him in so fast (and caused him to give Neville Longbottom a rather awful black eye), but he's glad it did. Maybe it was her nature or her bright blue eyes, or maybe it was an impossible combination of things that made her essential to him. Or maybe it was simply the fact she defied all convention and stirred feelings in him that were _honourable, _noble, even. She is everything, because she is the one who'd given him everything; the love that he had never known, the kindness that he lacked, and she was the one who had shown him, gradually, that life was better when he was merciful.

3. When he met her, he was drowning in the depths of his guilt over what he had done, what he had become, agonizing over the despair he felt when he thought about all the cruelties and all the acts of cowardice he'd committed. Astoria was the brave one. She'd stood out from her family, stood apart from their hatred and bitterness, even at the risk of losing her life. He often tells her that she should have been in Gryffindor; he doesn't give a damn about Houses anymore. She would smile at him and would tell him that the Hat gave her the option, but she picked Hufflepuff because she thought it'd piss her family off even more. She was the one who told him to suck it up and change his ways if the guilt bothered him so much. She was the one who told him to leave her the hell alone unless he did change. She never tried to change him; she encouraged (forced, really) him to change himself.

4. With Astoria at his side, he managed to salvage whatever was left of his tattered soul. He has spent his time striving to undo all the damage he'd caused, but on the darkest of nights, when the Dark Mark tingles on his arm and he wakes up from the old restless nightmare drenched in sweat, she holds him and reminds him that he loves her, and that his love for her is brave and noble and more than enough redemption. Then she'll remind him that he actually managed to learn how to get along with Weasley and Potter, which is proof enough that he's not who he used to be. (Draco will then tell Astoria that not calling Potter _Potty_—not to his face, at least—is his greatest achievement in life.)

5. Astoria, on the other hand, is best buddies with Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter. This is a fact that he, Potter, and Weasley have grudgingly accepted that they cannot change (albeit not without a good amount of Firewhiskey and drunken duelling). When he is shoved by Astoria into The Boyfriend Chair at a Muggle mall, Draco groans in unison with the other two unwitting husbands (namely, Potty—Potter and Weasel—Weasley) who are usually with him. He has finally figured out that he, Potter, and Weasley are all rather rabid fans of the Chudley Cannons, so they actually have something to discuss now. So while they're waiting for their wives to finish pillaging through Chanel (Draco is sad to say it, but he knows the exact location of Chanel in every major city on the continent), he and Potter and Weasley talk business and politics and Quidditch and their baffling children.

6. Draco and Astoria have one son, Scorpius, who is his father's mirror image and his mother's kindred spirit. (Translation: Scorpius is a giant pushover made up entirely of soft spots, and has been endorsed by his mother into thinking that it is his job to do _the right thing, _at all times and all costs.) Draco had already named him when Astoria woke up from all the sedatives they'd given her for the pain—she nearly killed him right then and there. Draco still winces at the memory of her shrieking, _Scorpius? You named him _Scorpius? _Draco Malfoy, I am going to murder you right here and now if you don't change my baby boy's name, so help me Merlin I will! _Eventually, Draco got to keep _Scorpius _in exchange for allowing her to give little Score _Hyperion _as a middle name. She also insisted they change his last name to Greengrass-Malfoy (Draco considers himself lucky that she didn't want _Malfoy-Greengrass). _Poor Scorpius has to live with Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass-Malfoy as a name, but when he complains, Draco comforts him with the fact that Scorpiusisn't the one who ended up as "Albus Severus Weasley-Potter".

7. Scorpius is kind and caring, to the annoyance of his grandfather and the delight of his mother. Draco's just happy that he's healthy (well, as healthy as a teenage boy can be, anyways) and excellent at Quidditch. Scorpius is often oblivious in the way that only teenage boys can be. Perhaps that's why he's best friends with Albus Severus Weasley-Potter (Draco has heard that kid threatening to change his name to John Doe, and totally understands). Or perhaps that's why Scorpius is completely blind to the way he beams like an idiot every time Rose Weasley smiles at him, and why he can't see how she looks at him with so much love that Draco wants to hit his son over the head just to make him see. Because Draco knows that it isn't as if Score doesn't have those feelings for the girl whose hair reminds him of a traffic beacon—he just wants to save his son from some heartache and well-aimed hexes (he's seen Rose Weasley angry, and she is quite formidable).

8. Draco would never tell Astoria, but the reason he ever tried to get along with Weasley and Potter is because he has a general fear of being hexed by her (or attacked by the scary Devil's Snare she seems to keep as a pet), and he has an even greater fear of her threatening not to sleep with him for something like six months (she is more than capable of kicking him out of the house). The imbalance of power in their relationship is really quite unfair, because it doesn't matter if she's wrong—she's still right, because Draco doesn't really fancy the idea of sleeping on the street or not getting laid. Weasley once told him that he should get used to his wife holding ungodly amounts of power over him.

9. She doesn't know that he knows, but he knows that Astoria thinks Rose and Scorpius are the, quote, "_cutest _thing since Muggle teddy bears". He once found a set of letters that Hermione and Astoria were writing to each other, practically planning out the kids' wedding; Draco choked at the idea of being _related _to the Weasel. (Astoria waved the Devil's Snare in his face menacingly when he called Weasley the Weasel again.) Draco supposes that it wouldn't be _that _bad; at least he could steal the Weasel's season ticket to Cannons games. Rose really does seem to love his son and Scorpius is _way _too compatible with her. (He never thought that _his _child would be so compatible with a Weasley. Really. What has the world come to?) It's just…his grandkids! They'll look like the _Weasel! _(He never voices this protestation in fear of said Devil's Snare.)

10. Draco works at the Ministry, trying to improve wizard relations with other species and occasionally even with Muggles. (Not that he'd ever be caught dead with a Muggle appliance or anything…usually he hastily hides his conveniently magic-proof iPod deep in his robes.) Lucius is quite disgusted with this, but Draco's learned the hard way not to give a damn what his family thinks. Year after year, as his son comes home happy and unperturbed by the dangers that had rocked his own childhood, he sighs in relief that Potter won (even if it does mean that Score and Astoria are forcing him spend all summer at the Potters' cottage). He is utterly grateful for his life now, utterly grateful that he has Astoria, whose courage and kindness changed him forever, that he has Score, whose very presence indicates that he, too, is a survivor, and sometimes, he is even grateful that he gets along (kind of) with Potter and Weasley. (_Only _because he gets to steal season passes, though.)


End file.
